Strike
by LightInTheDark245
Summary: The war is over. They are dead. Voldemort lives. This is the world they all feared. Hermione, Ginny and Luna are the last alive who oppose Voldemort. Even with their sharp war instincts and new knowledge and power, they cannot venture outside of Hermione's old home without the risk of death. There is only one way to save their loved ones, to stop Voldemort for good. To strike.
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER: I am not and never will be the fantastic J.K. Rowling, so I only own the plot and new characters. If I was J.K. Fred would not be dead.**

Hermione looked up at Ginny and Luna. They were all she had left now. They knew each other better than sisters; they worked as one in battle. Nothing could ever tear them apart, not even death. That was why they were taking the risk. Why they were doing the impossible. Going back in time was the only option left. So now they had made that decision, all that was left was to prepare. In the second year of the war Minerva had insisted that everyone left alive was an Animagus.

Their forms all meant something personal to them. Ginny's animal followed that of her twin brothers- and so when she transformed a red fox took her place, to remind her of the brother she had loved and lost. Luna had, naturally, had a bit of an odd animal. She was a hawk, but she was pure white, and her eyes were a piercing blue- an attribute that was inherited from her mother. Hermione, on the other hand was a black panther, with amber eyes that stared deep into the depths of your soul. The first time she had seen a panther, she was in Florida with her parents, walking through the middle of nowhere. She had almost missed it, lying almost out of sight, on a branch. Her dad had quietly pointed it out to her. "Do you see that panther, just there? She is a wild creature, Hermione, and very dangerous. But see, she senses we bear no ill will, that we will not hurt her. Always remember: if you respect an animal in the wild, you have absolutely nothing to fear." And as if to prove her father's point, the panther stalked across the dirt track they stood on, and stopped to give her a glance, and carried on, disappearing into the foliage.

"'Mione, are you okay?" asked Ginny, glancing sidelong at Luna. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Hermione shook herself out of the memory and glanced at her watch. "Luna, the wolfsbane is ready, can you get that for me? I need to check on the Polyjuice potion, it should be ready by tomorrow." As Luna hurried off to check on the potion, she ticked it off of the list she carried around. "So all we're waiting for is the Polyjuice, and then we pack and then we can leave. Have I forgotten anything?" she asked Ginny, lying back on her bed. "No that's it, but you have to let me do one thing." The redhead replied mischievously. "What?"

"I want to take the wards off the house right before we leave, so they can see the sign I made." Hermione shot up in bed. "What sign? I never heard about any sign!" she said, panicking and wracking her brain for anything she might have forgotten. Ginny grinned. "Luna and I made a sign saying _'See ya suckers, this must be awkward, you just lost to three girls. Turns out your bald-headed freak of a leader is no match for the girls of Hogwarts!"_

By the time Ginny had finished speaking, Luna had re-entered the room, and Hermione was in tears of laughter. "I said we should take a picture of us with it and send it to Voldy…I'd love to see his face though…shame we're leaving…" commented Luna offhandedly. Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other, dumbstruck for a second, and then dissolved into fits of laughter. "Best…bloody…idea of…the…century!" Hermione choked out between gasps of breath. After laughing till their stomachs could take it no more, Ginny got the wizard camera Dennis Creevey had given them. His older brother, Colin, had bequeathed it to whoever of the Golden Trio made it out of the Battle of Hogwarts. Dennis had died the next day, in a raid on Malfoy Manor, though not before taking out the man who murdered his brother, a man they only knew as Travers.

Getting up, they posed by the sign that Ginny produced with a flourish, smiling and waving at the camera, in a final act of defiance before they left this time forever. After the photo was taken, Hermione pulled out her wand and cast several stinging hexes and a range of different curses so that the package could only be opened by Voldemort himself, and when he did, he would be hit with an assortment of painful spells. Ginny and Luna smiled approvingly, and added a few of their own, including Ginny's renowned Bat-Bogey Hex.

Finally, as a finishing touch, Hermione pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen from her desk drawer, and wrote:

_"Dear Moldy-Voldy,_

_As you may or may not know, I am the last surviving member of the Golden Trio. And as I write this, I think of Harry and Ron, and the many times you tried to kill us three. We are eluding you for the last time, and as we escape, I want to thank you for the memories, you no-nosed son of a bitch. You gave me the opportunity to prove my worth in the world, and you helped me prove to pureblooded prats *cough* Lucius *cough* (Draco we all decided to forgive you, and FYI you are an attractive man) that we muggleborn are every bit as good as you, if not better. Ginny is the last of a pureblooded family as well, Luna leaves the Quibbler to no heir, and I leave you knowing that you were beaten by a muggleborn every step of the way. So thanks, Voldy, we had some good times, but honestly, you are such a drama queen. So many chances to kill Harry, but all you heard was 'oppurtunity to talk'. So bye, and thanks for everything._

_Bye the way, all you Death Eaters, your slimy little leader here is a HALF-BLOOD! YOU'VE ALL BEEN FOLLOWING A HALF-BLOOD FOR DECADES!_

_Love, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood._

_Hogwarts out. _

**A/N: First time-travel fic, read and review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly, am not the talented and beautiful J.K. Rowling. If I was, Teddy Lupin would have at least one parent.**

Hermione's alarm clock beeped on her bedside table, and she threw her hand over it to stop the irritating noise, before it woke up the others. Sitting up in bed, she rubbed her eyes, and looked about her room for the last time. This was where she had grown up, where she had learned she was a witch. This was where she came with Harry and Ron, to get away from the media, away from the rest of the world to just talk, and know that they were safe as long as they had each other. This was where they decided to become blood brothers, so that they were family in blood to. After all, blood is thicker than water.

She got up quickly and headed to the shower, turning the water on as hot it would go. The room filled with rose scented steam, as the hot water released the tense muscles in her back and shoulders. Hermione lathered her hair with shampoo and massaged her scalp, then rinsed and conditioned her hair. Over the course of the war, she and Molly Weasley had realised that the longer her hair stayed bushy the harder it would be to fight- her hair was constantly in her face and blocking her vision. So they set about looking for enchantments, spells, and finally found one that would solve the problem. Her hair was finally sleek and smooth, and would stay in place if she tied it up. The permanent spell now revealed the true colours of her hair- it wasn't a mousy brown, it was a light brown with golden highlights from the sun. As she towelled herself off, and put on a bra and knickers, she glanced in the mirror. Her once flawless body was now covered in scars and bruises, many of which she knew she would never be able to cover up with any amount of magic. She turned to look at her back and smiled wryly. Her back was split from her left shoulder to her right hip, with a huge scar. This was her favourite as it had been delivered to her by none other than Fenrir Greyback, minutes before she killed him with the most painful curse she could think of, repaying him for what he did to Remus, and Lavender, and Bill, and the countless others he had mutilated.

"Hermione! You awake yet?" yelled Ginny from downstairs. _If we didn't have silencing charms on this house Voldemort would have heard Ginny from the Ministry! _"Coming, Gin, no need to shout!" she called back, pulling on a blue tee and fitted black combat trousers. She hobbled out of the bathroom on one foot, trying to pull on her favourite blue fluffy socks. She managed to pull the sock on at the top of the stairs, and grinned triumphantly, before she slipped and fell, shrieking, down the stairs. Landing with a thud on the kitchen floor, she opened her eyes to see Ginny and Luna standing over her with smirks on their faces. "You know, I always thought you were the sensible one, 'Mione." Said Luna offhandedly, "But I guess everyone makes mistakes, huh?

"Oh shut up Luna, and help me up. My arse feels like lead, and I think the cut on my shoulder just opened up again." Hermione groaned as Luna pulled her up, and reached for her shoulder, and sighed as her hand came away with blood on it. Ginny sighed, and walked off to find the Dittany, no doubt, muttering under her breath about 'stupid brunettes with 'no common sense'. She sat down at the table, and downed her coffee in one. "Are you packed?" she asked Luna, who was stirring her cereal around with a spoon. "Yeah, it's all in the sitting room…Listen, I was wondering if we could make one last stop before we go?" she replied, staring at her cereal still. Hermione sat forward, in her chair. "Sure, where do you want to go?"

"I just…thought we could say goodbye…to everyone."

Hermione's heart plummeted. With all the preparations for their departure taking over her mind, she had completely forgotten about the fallen. She had made sure that everyone as in one place, so they had moved James and Lily to a brand new graveyard, with Harry's permission. Next to James lay Sirius and Remus, so they could be together even in death. No one was on Lily's right, but it was an unspoken agreement that should Harry die, that was where he would rest. Next to Harry was Ron, followed by the rest of the Weasleys, and next to Molly lay Fabian and Gideon, the twins who had died in the First War. Tonks lay next to Remus, and tragically, next to her slept little Teddy Lupin, Andromeda and Ted. Hermione's parents were on the next row, as were Luna's. Dumbledore lay one his island near Hogwarts: they felt the place to be too sacred to move him. Minerva, and the rest of the Hogwarts staff were buried there too. It was a quiet place, a sacred place, warded so heavily that the three remaining could barely get in. There was nothing Voldemort could do to get in there, and the fallen could rest in peace.

"Of course. In fact, that's where we can leave. I mean, it's the safest place in the world, and we don't have to worry about being seen or anything." She promised her friend, reaching out to take our hand. "Sometimes, I get sad, knowing that we're leaving. My family, although dead, are here, my friends, my teachers, my everything. Then I realise, that by doing this, I can save them, and they can be happy again. Harry will know his parents, Voldemort will be gone, your parents, your family Gin, my mother and father- they will all live. That's what makes it the right thing." Said Luna, her eyes filling with tears.

Hermione smiled, and felt Ginny put an arm round the both of them. "No one ever said it would be this hard."

**A/N: Any requests? What do you think, please review, I'd love to know what you think of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark. Hermione could barely see through the gloom, but she walked confidently towards the two graves she loved the most. Kneeling down, she brushed her hand across the smooth, perfect marble on each grave, trying to reach through the cold stone to the bodies of her best friends. She missed them so much she felt sick, but she dug deep down into her magical core and pushed out the purest magic she could find- her love for them. A white tendril of light erupted from her chest, and lit up the two graves. It danced around her, lifting her hair, before pushing down into the stones in front of her. Ginny and Luna, noticing the illumination, looked up from where they were standing by their families graves, and were shocked by what they saw. Two apparitions, no different from the ones that Harry described seeing in the maze in the Tournament, now stood before Hermione. One depicted a scruffy, black-haired, bespectacled boy with green eyes that still shone from beyond the grave, and a tall, ginger boy with eyes so blue they hurt to look at. Hermione stood, silently weeping, and Ginny saw that she was smiling through her tears.

Hermione reached out to touch them, and was shocked to find that her fingers met a bodily substance. She threw herself at Harry and Ron, much like she had when they were alive. They both gripped back tightly. "Why…why hasn't this happened before?" she sobbed, for once in her life without an answer. "You love us, 'Mione. Nothing is stronger." Murmured Harry. They all pulled back slightly, not wanting to let go just yet. She finally came to her senses, and frowned. "You idiots! Why have you left me? It's not fair! I want to be with you both! I love you…let me stay here…" she ranted, finally breaking down into sobs at the end of her sentence. "We love you too." Said Ron. "But you know you need to go back in time, sweetie. You have to make sure that this never happens to us- to anyone! You're our final hope!"

Wiping her tears, she nodded, and beckoned for Ginny and Luna to come over. Ginny, leapt over a gravestone and threw herself at Ron. "Ron! Don't go! I'm the only one left now. You all…you all told me you'd never leave me- ever! Now you're all gone..." She moaned, her usually bright blue eyes now dull with her pain. As Ron attempted to console Ginny, Harry and Luna quietly discussed Blubbering Humdingers, a topic that equally interested the both of them. Hermione sat on a gravestone, knowing that her dad wouldn't mind. She watched the most important people in her life interact, and again felt that aching sadness in her heart and soul. Wrenching herself out of the feeling, she checked Harry's watch, which he left her when he died, and stood. "Guys…we need to go in the next few minutes." Ginny pulled herself away from her brother, and quickly hugged Harry and kissed his cheek, exchanging goodbyes. Luna did the same with Ron, and then the two girls stood back so Hermione could say goodbye. She hugged each boy fiercely, whispering 'I love you's and telling them that she'd make them proud. "Hermione? Could you…give us your memories? When we're seventeen…in your new world. I'd want to know what you've sacrificed for us, and I have a feeling that mum would want to know." Said Harry, sheepishly. "Course- knowing you two, your new selves will have huge egos anyway!" teased Hermione, feeling a smile grace her lips. "Bye guys. We'll make you proud, and I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. I love you."

She joined hands with Ginny and Luna, and the three girls began chanting "sa kaluhaan ka tuig balik, sa kaluhaan ka tuig balik" and as a golden light surrounded the girls, the apparitions of Harry and Ron smiled one last time.

Hermione hit the stone floor with a thud, whacking her head against the cool marble. She sat up, looking around groggily. That time spell had really taken the energy out of her, and all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and fall asleep. Ginny and Luna were in similar states, Luna however was already on her feet. Ginny, naturally, was playing the drama queen and moaning on the floor. A sharp flash of pain ripped through her shoulder again, and Hermione could feel the blood running down her arm and torso. Loud voices began to echo down the corridor, and as she looked around again, she realised that they were lying right outside the Gryffindor Common Room.

She stood and reached out a hand to the dreamy blonde and reached for her wand as she took up a defensive stance out of habit. As the voices drew closer and closer, she took in a deep breath and prepared to fight. Four boys rounded the corner, and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. One was tall, and the carbon copy of Harry- all apart from his almond shaped hazel eyes. He was laughing at something the boy next to him had said, and as Hermione threw her gaze over to him, she felt her eyes well up with tears. A tall, sandy-haired boy wore a pleased expression, but his eyes, those blue, clear eyes held so much wisdom that Hermione was in awe. She knew that Remus was intelligent, but the boy in front of her seemed so wise for his age, so mature. She cursed inwardly, knowing that his lycanthropy would affect him for the rest of his life. The boy next to him was the epitome of purebloods. He was tall, well built, his shaggy black hair was long enough to just touch the top of his shoulders, and his eyes were the most enchanting shade of silver she had ever come across. Altogether he was completely captivating, but the boy next to him made her growl under her breath and grip her wand even tighter. Peter Pettigrew trotted along next to Sirius, his weak, watery, muddy eyes were fixated on Sirius and James, following their every move.

Hermione lowered her wand, and looked to her right to look at Ginny, and smiled as she saw that the red-heads eyes were following Remus. Most of the girls in the school had had a crush on Remus at one point or another while he taught there and Ginny was no exception. On her left, she smirked as Luna gave her a pointed look. Hermione had had a crush on Sirius since she and Harry saved him from the Dementor's Kiss in their third year. Living at Grimmauld had really always been the highlight of her summer, and after their fourth year with Cedric's death and the Tournament, she had often had nightmares, and she wasn't the only one. She and Sirius would stay up until the early hours of the morning, talking. Just talking; about horrors they'd witnessed, their thoughts- anything. When he died at the Ministry, Hermione was heartbroken, but she knew she would have to stay strong for Harry, and so only Remus had known, and the only reason for that was that she couldn't do it alone any more.

But this time, Sirius wouldn't die, Harry would have family, Remus would not live troubled by his lycanthropy, James and Lily would live to an old age. This time it would go right. It had to.

_**A/N:**___Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, I was so pleased when I logged on and here they all were! I hope you like my little tidbit at the beginning- let me know what you think! Love LITD xxx


End file.
